


Fun times in the closet

by giventothewhite (FYWC)



Category: The Maccabees (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/giventothewhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Hugo argue over a new song. Rupert has a rather unconventional solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun times in the closet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture http://instagram.com/p/uLEm11rW4o/

“…I mean we're a guitar band and we've always been! That's just who we are, you know? Our roots, man! Guitars! They are fucking brilliant! Ask Noel Gallagher! And this would make a brilliant solo! And with this new effect pedal I've just bought it would blow everyone's mind! It's an absolute smasher, deeleledededeewooohhnanannaa! That's what guitar music is about, do you know what I mean?,” Felix asks a little breathlessly into the round of his band members. 

“No,” is Hugo's answer. His face is blank and his face shows absolutely no interest in what Felix has been talking about the past five minutes. 

“But Hugo! This is exactly what the song needs!,” Felix insists. He is not going to give up that easily. (Well, winning this argument would definitely be easier if Hugo wouldn't look so damn cute today. All ice blue eyes and rosy cheeks from the arctic temperatures in the studio.)

“No,” Hugo repeats and inspects his nibbled off fingernails. “This song doesn't need another guitar solo. The synth melody is just fine, Orlando can sing some harmonies over it. Right, Orlando?” Hugo looks expectantly at their singer. Orlando shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He has no problem with arguing for hours with one White brother, or two (or three) if he has to (he always wins anyway). But getting in the middle of a White brother argument? Nah, he is not going there again. It's not his job separating the brothers. 

“Ermm, I'm not sure…? I like the song the way it is…”

“Ha!,” Hugo interrupts. 

“But maybe it could do with some improvement…?”

“Ha!,” this time it's Felix turn to shout triumphantly. Hugo just rolls his eyes. “He didn't say guitar solo, Felix!”

“I don't understand why you're so…anti. So synthie. What is wrong with a good guitar solo, Hugo? I thought you were a guitarist?!” 

“I'm not anti! I'm just not as limited in my musical views as you are Felix!,” Hugo says to defend himself. “You have to broaden your horizon, Fe!”

“There is just no use in reasonably talking to you about music lately, Hugo. Since you started watching these youtube videos about programming and producing. I blame Will. He asked you to produce his new stuff…,” Felix pouts. Everyone else just sighs. 

“Leave Will out of this! This was a great opportunity for me! And…”

But Hugo can't finish his sentence because in that moment Rupert comes back into the main room of their studio. 

“Here Felix, I've brought you a freshly brewed coffee! And I found this strange pedal, I've got it in the little storeroom. Why don't you and Hugo check it out? Maybe you could use it for the song?,” Rupert suggests. 

“Coffee? Pedal?,” Felix asks suspiciously. When he tries to grab the coffee cup out of Rupert's hands, the taller man holds it up above his head so Felix can't reach it. 

“Nanana, pedal first! Come with me, Hugo, you too!,” he commands. Hypnotised by the coffee and the promise of a strange pedal, the brothers follow Rupert to the little storage room they have in the back of the studio. Felix brings his Telecaster, because guitar solo! 

“Hold this!,” says Rupert as he hands Felix the coffee to fumble for a key. Felix is way too distracted by the delicious smell of the coffee (and the difficult task of carrying a cup of hot coffee and his guitar) – and Hugo by the face Felix makes – that they don't ask themselves why this room is locked and why Rupert has a key for it. 

Rupert unlocks the door and shoos the arguing brothers inside who are already looking out for this mysterious pedal that their bassist had mentioned earlier. 

“Have fun!,” is the last thing they hear from Rupert before the door falls shut between them and the bass player. It takes the brothers a moment too long to realise what game is being played and that's exactly the moment Rupert needs to lock the door from the outside. And there is no point in arguing or pleading with the gentle giant because they can already hear footsteps walking away. 

Hugo tries to open the door from the inside but has no such luck. It's definitely locked. 

“I guess we'll have to stay in here until we solve our little disagreement over the guitar solo…,” Felix sighs and slides down he wall until he is sitting on the floor. 

“At least he didn't chain our hands together with handcuffs,” sighs Hugo and looks around the room. It's even colder in here than in the rest of the studio. 

“Yeah that would make writing that guitar solo a little bit difficult…,” adds Felix which earns him a groan from Hugo. “It's not about the fucking guitar solo!,” he scoffs. 

“Well what is it about then, brother? You seem to know everything better! You know more about producing, about adding effects, hating guitar solos…,” Felix complains. 

“Oh Fe, shut it! Since when do I have to be the responsible one of us? Have you never watched any cheesy high school movies? We're obviously in here to make out. Or make up. Whatever happens first,” explains Hugo to his brother. 

Felix's grin is full of mischief. Hugo can tell that his brother likes this idea. 

“Buuuuuut. How is this gonna solve our problem? We can have a good 15 minute snogging session and I would still want my guitar solo!,” Felix objects. But there is a playful spark in his eyes that indicates that he would like to try Hugo's idea. 

“You underestimate my kissing skills, dear brother… After those 15 minutes your brain would be a melted puddle of sexual frustration and you couldn't think straight anymore, let alone argue about guitar solos…,” says Hugo with a smirk. Felix laughs out loud. 

“I think you might be underestimating my kissing skills! I could easily keep up those 15 minutes and then still want and write killer solos!,” Felix claims. Of course Hugo is not backing down from this challenge. Gracefully he kneels down next to Felix and hovers over his older brother. The guitar on Felix's lap is preventing any body contact. Which is for the better, probably. 

“Sooo, 15 minutes you said?,” Hugo asks and pulls out his iPhone to set an alarm. They are gonna do this properly. “Okay, we're just gonna make out for 15 minutes and then we're gonna continue with arguing?” 

Felix nods and wets his lips. He knows that this is an absolutely weird and uncommon way to solve this problem but he is not gonna point that out now. How could he say no to a snogging session with Hugo? Screw his fucked up logic. A part of Felix suspects that Hugo only came up with this idea to kiss Felix and not to solve their initial argument over the song. If they're already locked in here, they can at least make the best out of their time. Makes sense. 

Hugo puts his hands on Felix's shoulders to steady himself. Their positions are still awkward but the options in this small room are limited and Hugo likes having Felix under him. 

One last, intense reassuring look between the brothers before Hugo lowers his lips on Felix's. His older brother reacts immediately and deepens the kiss quicker than he normally would. The reputation of his kissing skills is on the line after all. Felix arches upwards, capturing Hugo's soft lips between his own before he playfully pulls at Hugo's bottom lip.   
Hugo's eyes are closed now to savour the sensation of Felix's lips courting his own. Hugo lets Felix take the control for now. He will save his stamina for later when Felix will be exhausted.   
Instead Hugo moves his left hand from Felix's shoulder to his neck where the tips of Felix's shorter hair meet his cold skin. In return Felix places his hands to Hugo's hips to steady him, ignoring the uncomfortable way his guitar is pressing to his crotch.   
When Hugo lets out a small sigh in between their heated kisses, Felix pulls away to grin triumphantly at his brother. They are both out of breath but eager to hold up their claims about their kissing skills.   
Their lips quickly find each other blindly again and this time it is Hugo who is dominating the kiss. His tongue is deep in Felix's mouth and explores that familiar territory. Felix's hands find their way under the multiple layers of Hugo's clothes and stroke the soft skin of Hugo's stomach. The younger brother flinches slightly because Felix's fingers are cold.   
Suddenly Hugo feels something vibrating against his thigh. And then again. Felix is still kissing him like nothing happened. Then it vibrates again.   
Groaning and annoyed, Hugo pulls away and Felix looks questioningly at him. His pupils are even bigger than usual and his lips are full of colour. 

“There is something vibrating,” Hugo explains. Felix grins. 

“It's not me…”

“I know, idiot, it's in my trousers,” Hugo explains and fishes his iPhone out of the pocket of his trousers. “Terrible timing…,” he murmurs to himself and unlocks the screen. Felix can't understand what is happening. Is Hugo giving up?   
Hugo shows his brother the screen. It's a message from Orlando. 

R u still alive in there? There r no sounds comin out, Ru is worried 

Felix groans and throws his head back which results in a bang when the back of his head collides with the wall behind him. “Fucking cockblocker…”

“Technically he is more of a Lipblocker…,” Hug corrects and stands up. Using the black screen of his iPhone as a mirror, Hugo sorts out his hair. 

“What are you doing?,” Felix cries out. He wants Hugo back in his lap kissing him again! 

“Proving Orlando that we're doing something productive in here, of course,” Hugo explains. “Now, sit up and hold your guitar as if you're playing it. Yeah, that's good,” Hugo tells Felix and looks around the room. 

“Hmmm, I could hold this ball, this would make me look productive. Where is that damn pedal Rupe mentioned…?” 

“Erm Hugo…what are we doing?”

“We're taking a picture to send it to Lando, of course. And then we will continue what we've started.“

“I don't understand,” Felix admits. 

“I don't expect you to,” answers Hugo while he tries to position his iPhone on the shelf for a good angle. When he is finally satisfied he puts on his most innocent smile for the camera. Felix totally misses the last second “Smile!” notice because he is way too distracted by staring at Hugo smiling and posing for the camera for several seconds before the flash surprises him.   
Hugo takes his iPhone back and looks at the picture. Then he shows it to Felix. 

“I like it,” the younger brother says. Felix just nods, still distracted by Hugo's smile, even though he would much more prefer these wonderful lips back on his own. “You gonna send it to Lando, then?,” he asks. 

So Hugo sends the picture to his band mate and adds a caption. 

 

Working hard in the closet 

“So are we gonna continue working hard or what?,” Felix asks after Hugo has put his mobile away. 

“Yup. And since we got interrupted I think we should start at minute zero again, shouldn't we?,” Hugo suggests. 

“I agree absolutely, dearest brother…,” Felix replies with a smirk as he pulls Hugo down on his lap again to continue where they left off. But Hugo escapes his grip and takes the guitar off Felix's crotch. 

“Maybe if Orlando is so worried about us being so quiet, we should change that. Let's get down to some serious songwriting!,” Hugo whispers in his brother's ear as he sits down in Felix's lap.


End file.
